<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save The Last Dance For Me by shineandhowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710339">Save The Last Dance For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl'>shineandhowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, M/M, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Kyungsoo's life with his two babies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save The Last Dance For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic of 2021! Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, the former is always the sensitive one.</p><p>When Kyungsoo saved Chanyeol from the bullies during their middle school year, Chanyeol sobbed like a baby, thanking the doe-eyed boy for rescuing him. Kyungsoo had to bribe Chanyeol with chocolates to make him stop crying.</p><p>When Kyungsoo broke up with his boyfriend in high school, Chanyeol was the one crying as if he was the one who lost his boyfriend. Even Kyungsoo did not cry that hard. The taller defended himself by saying he was sad to see his best friend was being cheated on.</p><p>When Kyungsoo was accepted by the culinary school in Japan, Chanyeol didn’t talk with him for a long time. He only appeared in front of Kyungsoo’s house the night before Kyungsoo’s departure. He spent the whole night hugging the sobbing giant.</p><p>When Kyungsoo began a serious relationship with a guy he met during his internship in one of Seoul’s most famous restaurant, Chanyeol began to distance himself. Whenever the smaller wanted to meet the taller, the latter will always say he is busy when in reality, he was jealous. However, Chanyeol did not want to ruin their long-time friendship, so he just kept it to himself.</p><p>When they finally realised their feelings to each other and had a serious talk about it, Chanyeol emotionally let out his feelings towards the smaller. He bawled his eyes out, talking about all the jealousy he felt whenever Kyungsoo talked about other men.</p><p>When Kyungsoo said yes to his marriage proposal, Chanyeol stayed on his bended knee for a few minutes because he had to stop the tears flowing out of his eyes. Although the taller ended up having cramps, Kyungsoo admitted it was the best night of his life.</p><p>During their wedding, it took Chanyeol fifteen minutes to finish his vow because he kept on sobbing. Kyungsoo tried to calm him, but it only made him cried more because, according to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s soft voice only made him softer. Their best men, Jongdae and Baekhyun, even imitated Chanyeol’s sobbing voice while giving their best men’s speech during the reception dinner.</p><p>When they met the baby girl they wanted to adopt, Chanyeol held the baby with tears in his eyes. It took them four years to finally able to adopt a baby from the orphanage. He kept on saying sweet words to the baby in his arms like ‘precious’ and ‘beautiful’. Kyungsoo secretly took a photo of Chanyeol carrying their baby girl, Dahyun, as a blackmail material. He ended up using it as his phone’s wallpaper because the view was so beautiful.</p><p>11 years later, Dahyun received an invitation to a senior class dance party from a 12th grade boy for the first time. Chanyeol did not bawl his eyes out.</p><p>He sulked instead.</p><p>***</p><p>“Stop sulking.”<br/>“How? My baby girl is a big girl already.”<br/>“She’s going to a dance party, Yeol. Not her wedding.”</p><p>Chanyeol wailed louder right after Kyungsoo mentioned about wedding.</p><p>“Dahyun feels bad now because you didn’t talk to her for two days. She’s already sad when you didn’t allow her to go.”<br/>“Well...” Chanyeol placed his chin on his hugged knees while pouting. “I’m still not allowing her to go.”<br/>“Park Chanyeol!”</p><p>Chanyeol ignored Kyungsoo and focused back to the show he was watching on the television. Kyungsoo ran his palm over his face. He thought it was tough enough to comfort Dahyun. This big baby of his was tougher.</p><p>‘I’m gonna have a hard time until the day I die.’ Kyungsoo groaned internally.</p><p>At the end, Kyungsoo left Chanyeol at the living room alone and went to Dahyun’s room instead. Chanyeol can comfort himself. His 12-year old baby girl needs her Papa right now.</p><p>He knocked Dahyun’s door even though it’s slightly opened. They have been teaching Dahyun about privacy, so they need to show the right way to enter someone’s room too. When he heard Dahyun allowed him to come in, he pushed the door open. Kyungsoo smiled at this daughter who was reading a story book on her bed.</p><p>“May I join you?” Kyungsoo asked after reaching her bedside.</p><p>Dahyun nodded before giving her father some space to sit. He wrapped his arm around her small figure as he sat down.</p><p>“Harry Potter again?”<br/>“Yep. It’s fun.”</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled before patting Dahyun’s hair.</p><p>“Dahyun-ah.”<br/>“Yes, Papa?”<br/>“I’m sorry. I tried to talk to your Daddy but it’s still a no.”<br/>“Oh.” Dahyun's smile flattened. “Is Daddy mad at me, Papa?”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s heart already broke when he saw Dahyun's face. It was completely smashed when he heard Dahyun’s question. Even in this situation, Dahyun still thinks about her father’s feelings.</p><p>Honestly, he badly wanted to go against Chanyeol and send Dahyun to dance himself even if Chanyeol will be mad at him. He loves Chanyeol and he understands how sensitive Chanyeol is especially when it comes to Dahyun but this is ridiculous.</p><p>"No, baby." Kyungsoo hugged his daughter closer. "Daddy will never be mad at you."<br/>"Oh." Dahyun smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll tell Jooheon oppa that I can’t join him for the dance.”<br/>“I’m sorry, Dahyunnie. I tried already.”<br/>“It’s okay, Papa. I’m sure Daddy has his own reasons.”</p><p>Kyungsoo felt touched to see how understanding Dahyun is. He kissed her forehead before heading out to let his daughter read peacefully.</p><p>That night, Kyungsoo ended up sleeping in Dahyun's room because he couldn't be in the same room with Chanyeol without getting mad at the taller.</p><p>***</p><p>Next morning, the Park family had their breakfast at the kitchen island in silence. Kyungsoo still haven't spoke a word to Chanyeol. He busied himself preparing their lunchboxes while eating his toast. At the other side of the island, Chanyeol just ate his peanut butter toast quietly while Dahyun munched her cereal beside her father.</p><p>Dahyun looked back and forth from her Daddy to her Papa without a word. The tension between her fathers is a normal situation between them. Daddy will sulk, Papa will be quiet, Daddy will apologise, and Papa will say sorry too. This method rotates when Papa sulks. Usually they will be fine before they go to work. Plus, she knows how much they love each other despite the fights. So, she didn't worry that much.</p><p>"Dahyun."</p><p>Kyungsoo stopped putting kimchi into Dahyun's Poporo lunchbox when he heard his husband called their daughter. He threw a quick glance towards Chanyeol who was looking at Dahyun.</p><p>"About the dance--"<br/>"Chanyeol."</p><p>Kyungsoo interrupted Chanyeol. The latter just looked at Kyungsoo, silently asking him to listen to him first. Dahyun looked at her fathers curiously.</p><p>"What about it, Daddy?"</p><p>Chanyeol's eyes went back to Dahyun. He looked at his daughter with a fond smile on his face. He patted his little girl's hair lovingly.</p><p>"You can go to the dance."</p><p>Dahyun's eyes went wide. She turned to her Papa with a big grin. Kyungsoo smiled back at her with a thumbs up.</p><p>"On one condition."</p><p>Dahyun looked back at her Daddy. Both Dahyun and Kyungsoo nervously waited for Chanyeol's one mystery condition.</p><p>"Papa and I will send you to the dance. Deal?"</p><p>Dahyun laughed out loud. She stood up from the chair and jumped into her Daddy's long arms. She hugged him tightly. Chanyeol laughed heartily before hugging her back. She pulled back to look to Chanyeol's face.</p><p>"Duh, Daddy! Who else will send me to the dance? It's not like Jooheon oppa can drive yet! Even he will be sent by his parents!"</p><p>Chanyeol laughed again. He playfully pulled Dahyun's nose. When she scrunched her face, Chanyeol's heart bloomed with love. This girl really changed his life. After hugging Dahyun one last time, Chanyeol told Dahyun to get her bag. The girl kissed her fathers before walking to her room with springs on her feet.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled fondly at her daughter's cute antic. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrapping its way around his broad shoulder and a kiss on his right cheek. He turned his head to find Kyungsoo smiled softly at him. They rested their forehead on each other, silently deleting their silly fight from each other’s mind.</p><p>“What changed your mind?”<br/>“I was being dumb and unnecessarily protective. Like you said, she’s just going to a dance party. Not her wedding. Plus, it’s heart-breaking to see her being sad.”<br/>“Glad to know your feelings and your brain still can work together.”<br/>“Rude.”</p><p>From the back of her bedroom’s door, Dahyun smiled happily seeing her fathers laughed in joy again. Her heart bloomed in happiness.</p><p>***</p><p>“Chanyeol, stop that.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“You looked like a meerkat looking for food in the middle of the dessert.”<br/>“I’m trying to find my baby.”<br/>“The party ends at 10. Everybody is still inside.”<br/>“It’s 9:55 already!”</p><p>Kyungsoo tried to remember the slow breathing method he learned during a stress management class before he chokes slam Chanyeol to the ground right now and then. Chanyeol can be too annoying sometimes.</p><p>The sound of the door being opened made the two fathers turned. A group of young kids laughed happily while walking out of the school hall. Chanyeol nervously waited for his baby girl to come out. Kyungsoo prayed to the Most Powerful upstairs for not letting Chanyeol to embarrass their daughter in front of her friends.</p><p>A few minutes later, Dahyun walked out with Jooheon beside her. They were animatedly talking about something when Dahyun saw her fathers were waiting for her. She lighted up immediately. Without thinking, she grabbed Jooheon’s hand and ran towards them. She wanted to introduce her friend to them.</p><p>“Daddy! Papa!”<br/>“Hi, princess.” Kyungsoo greeted. “Did you have fun?”<br/>“Yes! It was incredible! I have lots to tell you!”<br/>“Mind introducing to us your friend here?” Kyungsoo smiled at the young man beside Dahyun.<br/>"Papa, Daddy. This is Lee Jooheon, my senior." Dahyun turned to Jooheon. "Oppa, these are my dads."<br/>"Hello, Dahyun's dads. I'm Jooheon. Nice to meet you both." Jooheon politely bowed to Kyungsoo and Jooheon.</p><p>What a sweet boy, Kyungsoo thought.</p><p>"Do you need a ride, Jooheon-ah? We can send you home." Kyungsoo offered<br/>"We can?" Chanyeol whispered quickly to Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo stabbed Chanyeol with his elbow without turning away from Jooheon. Lord, please save me, my daughter, and Jooheon from your embarrassing slave beside me, he prayed.</p><p>"It's okay, Mr Park. My parents are coming to pick me up. I already called them."<br/>"Okay. We'll wait until your parents arrive."<br/>"We will?" Chanyeol whispered again.</p><p>Kyungsoo threw a death glare to Chanyeol, warning him with his eyes to stop talking.</p><p>"I mean, yes. Yes, we will until your parents are here." Chanyeol said softly to Jooheon.<br/>"Thank you, Mr Park." Jooheon bowed to them again.</p><p>As they waited for Jooheon's parents, Kyungsoo talked to the kids, getting to know about them more. Chanyeol just stayed quiet, afraid that Kyungsoo will elbow him again. A few minutes later, Jooheon's parents arrived. The parents briefly introduced each other. Jooheon turned to Dahyun shyly to say his goodbye.</p><p>"See you on Monday, Dahyun-ah."<br/>"Okay, oppa. Thank you for inviting me to the party. I had fun tonight."<br/>"Thank you for coming with me too."</p><p>Cute, Kyungsoo thought.</p><p>"Bye, Dahyun!"</p><p>Jooheon gave a quick peck on Dahyun's right cheek before running to his parents' car. Kyungsoo tried so hard to hide his laugh when he saw Jooheon's unexpected gesture and it became harder when Dahyun's face turned super red.</p><p>Chanyeol, on the other hand, froze as if he just saw the cursed eyes of Medusa.</p><p>"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo tried to call his husband.</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Daddy?" Dahyun pulled Chanyeol's sleeve.</p><p>Still no response.</p><p>"Is Daddy okay, Papa? He looked okay just now." Dahyun looked at Kyungsoo.</p><p>This idiot, Kyungsoo mentally groaned.</p><p>"Chanyeol!"</p><p>Kyungsoo slapped Chanyeol's back, making the taller choked. Dahyun immediately rescued her father by giving soft pats on his back with her small palm. Chanyeol snapped out of his daze and looked at Kyungsoo.</p><p>"How dare that little--"</p><p>Kyungsoo's hand went straight to Chanyeol's lips before his husband could finish his colourful words about Jooheon in front of Dahyun. He tiptoed to whisper his warning to Chanyeol's ear.</p><p>"You stay quiet, Park Chanyeol, or you're sleeping in the car tonight."</p><p>Chanyeol stayed quiet during the whole drive home.</p><p>***</p><p>"Daddy? Papa? Can I come in?"</p><p>Kyungsoo, who was putting on moisturiser on his face in the bathroom, turned to the door. He glanced at Chanyeol who was already sleeping on their bed.</p><p>"Yes, Dahyun. Come in." Kyungsoo called.</p><p>Kyungsoo wiped his hands on the towel before exiting the bathroom. Dahyun already sat on the bed, staring at her Daddy.</p><p>"What is it, Dahyunnie? Do you need anything?" Kyungsoo sat beside her.<br/>"Is Daddy mad at me again?" Dahyun still stared at Chanyeol. "He didn't say good night to me back just now."</p><p>The sick feeling in Kyungsoo's stomach came back. He immediately hugged his daughter.</p><p>"No. God, no. Please, Dahyun. He's not mad at you. He's just tired. That's all."<br/>"Is he mad at Jooheon oppa then? If he is, I won't talk to him again."</p><p>Kyungsoo felt bad for Dahyun, and mad at Chanyeol for doing this to their daughter. Chanyeol may be the most sensitive guy on Earth, but he may be forgetting the fact that Dahyun is a female and females are naturally sensitive already. The way Chanyeol ignored her will make her overthink.</p><p>"He's not mad at anyone, Dahyun-ah. I promise."</p><p>Dahyun looked like she was about to cry. Kyungsoo felt lost for a little while, having no idea how to comfort Dahyun.</p><p>"I thought about having one last dance tonight with both of you when we get home." Dahyun muttered. "But looks like Daddy is not in the mood tonight. I'm just gonna go to bed then."</p><p>Suddenly, a sob was heard underneath the blanket. Dahyun and Kyungsoo turned towards the sound. Dahyun cautiously went to her Daddy's side before pulling the blanket off him.</p><p>Chanyeol was already in his river of tears. He quickly pulled Dahyun into his arms. He asked for forgiveness from his little girl for his immature behaviour.</p><p>"I will never be mad at you for small things, Dahyun-ah." Chanyeol assured her. "I promise."<br/>"I'm sorry, Daddy." Dahyun muttered from Chanyeol's chest.<br/>"No, no. Don't apologise, baby. It's Daddy's fault." Chanyeol hugged her tighter.</p><p>Kyungsoo went to his husband to hug him from the side. He kissed Chanyeol's crown before carressing Dahyun' hair.</p><p>"Do you like Jooheon, Dahyun?" Chanyeol asked after both he and Dahyun calmed down.</p><p>Dahyun looked up from Chanyeol's chest with curious eyes.</p><p>"Yeah. He's cool. Why, Daddy?"<br/>"Cooler than Daddy?"<br/>"Umm--"<br/>"What do you mean 'umm'? You like him more than you like me?"<br/>"Daddy--"<br/>"Do you think he's more handsome than me too?"</p><p>Dahyun removed her head from Chanyeol's chest to sit up straight. Her eyes turned from curiosity to judgy. She tilted her head to look at Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Papa, why is Daddy asking me weird questions about Jooheon oppa?" She whispered.<br/>"Your silly Daddy is jealous of your cool Jooheon oppa. That's why." Kyungsoo whispered back with an annoyed tone.</p><p>Dahyun stared at Chanyeol in utter disbelief.</p><p>"Daddy, why on Earth were you jealous of him?"<br/>"You're my daughter! Of course I'm jealous when my daughter looks at other men other than her own father! What kind of father that wouldn't get jealous of that?"<br/>"Um--" Kyungsoo tried to interject.<br/>"You." Chanyeol interrupted. "You are a terrible traitor. How could you not back me up? Do you like it when your own daughter likes another man more than she likes you?"</p><p>Dahyun burst into laughter looking at her Daddy. Chanyeol dramatically gasped.</p><p>"Excuse me, young lady. How dare you laughed during a serious talk like this?"</p><p>Even with a serious face, Dahyun knew Chanyeol was just joking. This is not the first time this 'serious talk' happened.</p><p>"Daddy." Dahyun looked at her father with serious eyes while holding his shoulder. "Yes, I like Jooheon oppa a lot."</p><p>Chanyeol tried to protest but Dahyun stopped him.</p><p>"But I like you both more than anyone in this world. Nobody gonna top you and Papa. I promise."</p><p>Chanyeol looked like he didn't buy it but when Dahyun stared at him with puppy eyes, he melted immediately. He held out his pinky towards Dahyun.</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>Dahyun linked her own pinky with his.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Chanyeol smiled widely before pulling his husband and daughter into his arms. He kissed Kyungsoo's crown before kissing Dahyun's.</p><p>"I love you both so much." Chanyeol whispered.<br/>"I love you both too." Dahyun said.<br/>"I love you most." Kyungsoo said after kissing Dahyun's cheek.</p><p>Dahyun pulled out from the hug and looked at her fathers with hopeful eyes.</p><p>"May I have the last dance with both of you?"</p><p>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other before turning back to their daughter. They smiled and nodded.</p><p>Chanyeol scooped Dahyun into his arms and carried her up. Kyungsoo searched for the perfect song in his phone.</p><p>Save The Last Dance For Me by Michael Buble echoed throughout the bedroom and the three of them began to dance happily.</p><p>"So, Daddy." Dahyun said while dancing. "Will I ever get married?"<br/>"Oh, no." Chanyeol joked. "Not until you're 40."</p><p>Dahyun whined before looking at Kyungsoo with a cute pout.</p><p>"Papa, can I even go to a date with Jooheon oppa if Daddy's like this for the rest of his life?"</p><p>Kyungsoo laughed before whispering at her.</p><p>"I'll lock him in the room when the time comes."<br/>"It's a deal, Papa." Dahyun replied with a serious tone.</p><p>Chanyeol looked at his family with a pretend shock, feeling betrayed.</p><p>"Ya! Ya! Ya! Park Kyungsoo! Park Dahyun! I'm still right here!"</p><p>The room then was filled with happy laughter and love with Save The Last Dance For Me kept playing in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday, Do Kyungsoo! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>